


PARODY: havoc and tasma do the sex

by Leia_Blaze



Category: wrestlesona week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia_Blaze/pseuds/Leia_Blaze
Summary: If you couldn't tell, this is essentially a work of parody, an in-universe fanfic for a wrestling role-play group. Do not take this work as a serious attempt at writing!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friends havoc and tasma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friends+havoc+and+tasma).



> If you couldn't tell, this is essentially a work of parody, an in-universe fanfic for a wrestling role-play group. Do not take this work as a serious attempt at writing!

Queen Phantasam, Princess of wrestlers, sat bowlegged across from her boyfriend Havoc, who was a vampire. “Oh, Havoc,” she cried, “I can’t wait for you to tie me up with saran wrap and throw me down a flight of stairs.” Havoc smiled a toothy grin. “Of course dear. But first, I need to stick my vampire dick into your mummy pussy.” Havoc ripped his pants off to reveal his 9845703502537935705 inch penis. “Oh,” Phantasm cried, getting horny just by looking at it, “Are you sure you can fit it in?” Havoc replied: “Anything is possible if you just believe.” Phantasm’s eyes widened, in shock and amazement. “I never thought of it like that before!” the spoiled brat said. She removed her pants and spread her legs. “Take me now!” And then Havoc put his thingie in her you-know-what and they did it.


End file.
